Forever?
by Soccerstar14
Summary: Annie had Finnick, the ocean and everything. Until something changes her life forever. She is playing a game that she cant win. And losing? Means dying.
1. The reaping

(Authors note: sorry for the short chapters guys and sorry for the cliff hanger, i love those. Stay tuned!)

I closed my eyes and floated in the water. I sighed, knowing I had to get up soon to get ready for the reaping. I cringed thinking I had to mentor someone who could possibly die. I stood up and walked to my house in the victors village. I won the hunger games last year. In the 65th annual hunger games. I changed into my dress shirt and a pair of casual pants. I combed my bronze hair back and ran back to the beach to meet Annie before we had to leave in a hour. Annie was sitting on the beach with her beautiful blue eyes closed.

" Hey Finn" she said

" Hi Annie" I replied

She opened her eyes and gave me one of her signature Annie smiles. I sat down next to her and looked out at the ocean.

" Are you nervous, Annie" I asked her. She shook her head.

" No, but I am worried for Ocean and Coral" She bited her lip. I knew Ocean and Coral were her two twelve and thirteen year old sisters

" Annie, don't worry, it will be okay" I whispered and she nodded slightly.

"Come on, we can't be late" I stood up and Annie followed.

We intertwined our hands and walked to the town square. I went up to the stage and took my seat next to Mags , the oldest girl victor.

Diamond, the district 4 escort, walked out of the justice building.

"Welcome all of district 4 to the reaping for the 66th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" she said in her usual chirpy voice

" Lets have a little mix and pick the boy first this year"

I scanned the crowd and after a while, i saw Annie. She caught my gaze and smiled sadly. I saw Ocean, Coral, and her father standing next to her.

" Artemis Caspien"

I froze. Thats Annies best friend. Artemis came up and nodded at me. I tried to speak but no words came out.

" for the girls"

I waited waiting for some random person to be called. I kept my eyes locked on Annie the full time.

" Annie Cresta" Says perky Diamond. I put my head in my hands. The person I loved the most was just sentenced to death.

Annie's** POV**

I started to shake as I heard my name being called. I made my way up to the stage, my hands trembling. Great! I have to kill my best friend with my boyfriend as my mentor. I blink several times to keep the tears from falling. I just standing there, watching the crowd, they would enjoy watching me die. I see Ocean and Coral sobbing into my father. I looked at Finn but, he had his head in his hands. I faced Artemis and mouthed " We'll be okay" and he shook his head. **If **you come out of the games, your never okay.

I stood in shock, for what feels like forever, until Diamond said

" Go on you too, shake hands" I reached out and shook Artemis' hand. We were then, ushered into the justice building. I was shoved in a room and was demanded to wait for visitors. I waited paiently until Ocean ran in.

" A-annie" she sobbed.

" shhhh " i whispered soothingly into her ear.

" you have to come back!"

" I will try, but if i dont you have to take care of Coral and Dad, okay?" She nodded. Then, she was gone. My twelve year old sister, Coral came running in. She was red-faced and crying as well.

" annie, you have to try and win" she said between sobs. I nodded and it was silent. My father never came. He was probably comferting my sisters, i thought to myself. Finnick would come if he could, but hes a mentor and he isnt allowed. Artemis would come as well, but hes another tribute. I wait until the peacekeepers come down and pretty much drag me to the train. As soon as i step inside my jaw drops.


	2. Wow and Oww

Finnicks **POV**

I sighed. I knew it was completly my fault she has gotten chosen. I sat on the couch waiting for her and Artemis to come. I heard a gasp and turned around to see Annie, jaw wide open. I chuckled. Artemis had nearly the same reaction. Diamond shot Annie a disapproving look and she closed her mouth. I had been here so many times, none of this was a shock to me. Annie glanced at me and her smile faded.

" Come along, our dinner is ready" Diamond says. I nodded and followed her.

" wheres mags?" asked Annie. Then, at that moment Mags hobbled in. She smiled a toothless smile and gurgles something. Annie looks at me and raises a eyebrow.

" she said were you waiting on me?" Annie shakes her head and smiles the smile that makes me melt. It takes everything in me not to run over to her and kiss her,embrace her, have contact of sort with her.

" I'm finished," Annie says and pulls her chair back. She rises and walkes to her room. I dash after her. I knocked on her door. I swallow the lump in my throat that just arrived.

" Annie?" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice

" i really need to tell you something" i called out.

" Come in, Finnick."

I walked in and sat on her bed.

" I'm so sorry Annie, its my fault you were reaped" I whispered.

" No Finn, you never did this to me, its the capitals fault" she whispered back.

I sighed. " Annie last time they called me to the capital i refus-" But, i got cut off me Annie.

" why did you refuse?"

" becuase i knew going to the capital hurt you so i told president snow i refused to go and he said it was 'okay'. How could i have been so stupid! I didnt think he would mess with the famous Finnick Odair, that i would be treated with exeption" I was yelling now.

"Finn, its okay."

I sighed. Annie was going in the arena because of me, its not fine!

"You better get some sleep, we should be in the capital by tomorrow" I said softly.

"Finn, can you, can you stay tonight, i know your clients and all but, please?" She was begging me to stay.

" Of course, Annie" I smiled and she returned the favour. I got under the covers and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why do you still want me here, after i put you into the hunger games, " I shook my head.

" nothing you will ever do will make me leave you Finn" The corner of her mouth turned upwards.

I brushed my lips against hers and it seemd as if the whole world melted and it was just me and Annie. I pulled away and murmured in her hair,

"Good night Annie"

Annies **POV**

I ran and ran away from the cornucopia. I screamed and fell to the gound, as a knife wizzed past my head. I got up and sprinted for the trees until someone tripped me up and i fell face first into the hard ground. I looked up and saw a career towering above me. She smirked and raised the knife above my chest. She was about to stab me.

I bolted up. I was in bed and was slick in sweat. It was just a dream Annie, relax. I was shaking violently and I was alone. I looked around and then i remembered i was on the train. Going to the capitol. For the hunger games. Then, i remembered Finn. I looked at the clock and it said 6:30. I dont have to be prepped until 8.

"Finn!"i mumbled. I got up and grabbed a pink robe. I walked out into the the dining area of the train. Finnick,Mags and Diamond were seated at the table. I mumbled a greeting and stacked my plate with rich capotial food.

"Wheres Artemis?" I knew he was normally a early riser. We havnt spoken since the day of the reaping. "He didnt want to come to breakfast." Said Diamond. I nodded. A avox came to the table and gave me a hot drink i havnt had before.

"Hot chocolate" says mags. I eye it carefully and take a sip. Warmth runs through me.

"Today we start training. Dont show alot of your strengths. Try to get a big of everything absorbed. You can show a bit of your strengths." Finnick says.

"What are you good at?" I shrug.

"Im okay with a knife." I shrug again. Finnick nods.

"We can work with that" I raise my eyebrows.

Later at 8:00 am

"Hello dear" squeals a strange person with baby blue hair and orange eyes.

"Shes quite skinny, but pretty" says a person with green spikey hair and a wacky dress.

"Hmm. What should we do with her" mutters a small girl, not much older than 18. She was normal except for the bold make up. then they start waxing me. I wince every time they pull the wax strips off my legs. I scowl.

"Well, maybe we should shower her." says green head. I never bothered to learn their names. I would make sure artemis would come back. So i would never see these people again after the games. He will come home.

"Are you okay dear?" Asks the orange eyed person. I growl at them, making them share looks with each other.

"Lets take her to Sylbia" they all smile. I roll my eyes. They are so weird. But, sweet and funny in a way. They were born in the capital so they were taught to titter and tatter. I laugh out loud at the words I'm using.

"Come along dear, lets meet your stylist!" Says the small girl. A shadow of a smile flickers across my face. I followed them into a room and waited for this Sylbia.


	3. Training isn't easy

(Authors note: sorry for the short chapters guys and sorry for the cliff hanger, i love those. Stay tuned!)

I closed my eyes and floated in the water. I sighed, knowing I had to get up soon to get ready for the reaping. I cringed thinking I had to mentor someone who could possibly die. I stood up and walked to my house in the victors village. I won the hunger games last year. In the 65th annual hunger games. I changed into my dress shirt and a pair of casual pants. I combed my bronze hair back and ran back to the beach to meet Annie before we had to leave in a hour. Annie was sitting on the beach with her beautiful blue eyes closed.

" Hey Finn" she said

" Hi Annie" I replied

She opened her eyes and gave me one of her signature Annie smiles. I sat down next to her and looked out at the ocean.

" Are you nervous, Annie" I asked her. She shook her head.

" No, but I am worried for Ocean and Coral" She bited her lip. I knew Ocean and Coral were her two twelve and thirteen year old sisters

" Annie, don't worry, it will be okay" I whispered and she nodded slightly.

"Come on, we can't be late" I stood up and Annie followed.

We intertwined our hands and walked to the town square. I went up to the stage and took my seat next to Mags , the oldest girl victor.

Diamond, the district 4 escort, walked out of the justice building.

"Welcome all of district 4 to the reaping for the 66th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" she said in her usual chirpy voice

" Lets have a little mix and pick the boy first this year"

I scanned the crowd and after a while, i saw Annie. She caught my gaze and smiled sadly. I saw Ocean, Coral, and her father standing next to her.

" Artemis Caspien"

I froze. Thats Annies best friend. Artemis came up and nodded at me. I tried to speak but no words came out.

" for the girls"

I waited waiting for some random person to be called. I kept my eyes locked on Annie the full time.

" Annie Cresta" Says perky Diamond. I put my head in my hands. The person I loved the most was just sentenced to death.

Annie's** POV**

I started to shake as I heard my name being called. I made my way up to the stage, my hands trembling. Great! I have to kill my best friend with my boyfriend as my mentor. I blink several times to keep the tears from falling. I just standing there, watching the crowd, they would enjoy watching me die. I see Ocean and Coral sobbing into my father. I looked at Finn but, he had his head in his hands. I faced Artemis and mouthed " We'll be okay" and he shook his head. **If **you come out of the games, your never okay.

I stood in shock, for what feels like forever, until Diamond said

" Go on you too, shake hands" I reached out and shook Artemis' hand. We were then, ushered into the justice building. I was shoved in a room and was demanded to wait for visitors. I waited paiently until Ocean ran in.

" A-annie" she sobbed.

" shhhh " i whispered soothingly into her ear.

" you have to come back!"

" I will try, but if i dont you have to take care of Coral and Dad, okay?" She nodded. Then, she was gone. My twelve year old sister, Coral came running in. She was red-faced and crying as well.

" annie, you have to try and win" she said between sobs. I nodded and it was silent. My father never came. He was probably comferting my sisters, i thought to myself. Finnick would come if he could, but hes a mentor and he isnt allowed. Artemis would come as well, but hes another tribute. I wait until the peacekeepers come down and pretty much drag me to the train. As soon as i step inside my jaw drops.


End file.
